


A better place

by Hitory



Category: Naruto
Genre: He just want to protect them, Other, Scare, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitory/pseuds/Hitory
Summary: As all the men who inhabited the earth, Hiashi Hyuga was also afraid.He feared loneliness, he feared losing someone close, and he feared people who could take it from him.So he kept his things under key, where no one took them away.Never.
Kudos: 5





	A better place

As all the men who inhabited the earth, Hiashi Hyuga was also afraid.

He feared loneliness, he feared losing someone close, and he feared people who could take it from him.

So he kept his things under key, where no one took them away.

Never.

This fear began when his eldest, Hinata, had been the victim of an attempted kidnapping at the age of three, when he went to see her sleeping and discovered a baby crib empty and an open window.

The kidnappers did not get very far, they were captured before sunrise and Hinata was returned to her father's arms.

He knew that this world was not a safe place, so he built a world for her, a place without people to hurt her, without diseases and a place where she would be safe all her life, a place under earth, sufferings proof.

Years passed and whenever someone asked about little Hinata he said that she was in a better place, and appreciated the condolences he received simply because they would not understand his reasons for protecting her as he did.

Whenever he came from work, tiredness left his body and went as a child looking for sweets to the underground room to see his two little ones.

Hinata and Hanabi always waited for him.

Hanabi was born when his wife was connected to a machine, brain-dead after an unfortunate traffic accident, after five months and when Hanabi was finally developed enough to be "born" he had authorized the disconnection of his wife.

They didn´t ask for much since they did not know the world, he himself had been in charge of educating them, they never asked about Mom and Hinata had told him from time to time she dreamed of trees larger than those found in the room, he replied this was impossible and that they were only dreams.

There were no books that could make them imagine the horrible world outside, he never told them about princess, there were never fairy tales because that could be too risky for him.

They, on the other hand, made their own music because they didn´t know what a radio was, and they played their own movies because the only tv they had was only to connect video games simply because they did not know that there was a cable that could show them the outside world, everything was an invention own only because they didn't know they existed, even if their stories were as cliche as the others outside.

Each new gift, when they asked him where he got it, he told them it was something he did just for them and they hugged him, they thanked him, Hiashi never thought that having them apart from the outside world was a bad decision, on the contrary, he thought it was the best he ever had.

But then what if he died? Who would take care of them? Would they die alone, hungry? Perhaps they would die dehydrated, because in their absence there would be no one to bring them purified water and it was more than evident that at the time of their death they would cut off the drinking water service. From cold or excruciating heat? The automated environmental system could be damaged, it would suffer and...

Hiashi always shook his head and brought out those horrible ideas, he was a healthy man, physically fit to endure about forty more years.

_But, nevertheless, you could die._

No I would not.

_They will be alone, they will wonder where you are._

He would never leave them.

_You could be killed._

No he not…

_Someone could break in and steal the room_.

No one will find out.

_You cannot be sure, someone may have already break in and abused them._

No!

And whenever he had this conversation with the voice in his head he would go down the stairs hidden under the basement carpet where nobody entered as if chased by the devil itself, and open the doors to discover that they were there, they looked at him, they smiled at him.

They were always there.

"Safe and sound," he sighed.

Without a doubt, this was a better place for them.


End file.
